A.rawlings
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = Tristan Da Cunha | occupation = | nationality = Canadian, American | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Wide slumber for lepidopterists, Gibber | signature, = | website = }} Angela Rawlings (born 1978)Rawlings, Angela, 1978- , VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 23, 2019. is a Canadian poet, editor, and interdisciplinary artist who has presented and/or published work in Canada, Belgium, Iceland, Australia, Germany, The Netherlands, and the United States. Life In 2005, Rawlings hosted the poetry documentary series Heart of a Poet. She is also co-editor of Shift & Switch: New Canadian poetry (2005), an anthology featuring over 40 emerging poets. As an arts educator, rawlings has led creative writing workshops for Ryerson University, terminus1525.ca, Learning through the Arts, League of Canadian Poets, Ontario Arts Council's Artists in Education Program, the Toronto District School Board, Writers in Electronic Residence, the Toronto Public Library system, the State Library of Queensland (Australia), Menningarverkefnið Hlaðan (Vogar, Iceland), and Listaháskólinn Íslands (Reykjavík, Iceland). She has co-facilitated workshops with Ciara Adams, Julie Lassdone, Nilan Perera, and Jóhann Ludwig Torfason. Her poetry has been translated into Dutch, French, Icelandic, Korean, and Spanish. She has worked with several arts organizations, including The Mercury Press, The Scream Literary Festival, Sumach Press, Word: Canada’s Magazine for Readers + Writers, and The Lexiconjury Reading Series. Rawlings' debut collection, Wide Slumber for Lepidopterists, was published in spring 2006 by Coach House Books. In November 2006, Theatre Commutiny staged a full-length performance of the book as part of Harbourfront Centre's Hatch: Emerging Performance Projects series; Rawlings performed in and co-produced the show. The book is currently being translated from English to French by François Luong. Rawlings has also worked in theatre, music, and dance. She taught ballroom, Latin, and swing dances from 2001-3. In 2005, she co-produced On the Money for Toronto's Fringe Festival, a play awarded the festival's Patron's Pick. She has also worked with Toronto's Theatre Gargantua, was on the board of directors for bluemouth inc. from 2008 to 2010, and is the president for Susanna Hood's hum dansoundart board of executives. Rawlings has collaborated with improvising musicians and dancers such as Joe Sorbara and Jonathon Wilcke; sound poets such as Jaap Blonk and Paul Dutton; and the Logos Foundation's invisible and robotic instruments. She is a member of Christine Duncan's Element Choir and Nýlókórinn. Rawlings has been involved in several interdisciplinary collaborations. In 2010, Rawlings lent voice to bluemouth inc.'s New York City production of The Sea Museum. In 2010 and 2011, bluemouth inc. joined Rawlings to present an original work called The Centre for Sleep and Dream Studies for The Scream Literary Festival and Rhubarb Theatre Festival at Buddies in Bad Times, both in Toronto. Since 2009, Rawlings has developed drift with Nilan Perera and Julie Lassonde, which was performed in Toronto and Calgary. She is currently developing Mekaniq du Papier with artists in France, as well as the libretto for an opera. She has a long-standing creative partnership with Maja Jantar, and they are actively developing several pieces for performance and exhibition. In 2011, Rawlings was the artistic director of the International Poetry Festival in Reykjavík. In 2012, Rawlings was selected to hold the position of Queensland Poet-in-Residence; during her tenure, she spent 3 months travelling throughout Queensland, Australia to give performances, run workshops, offer manuscript consultations, and develop the transdisciplinary digital project Gibber. She is currently developing several literary projects, including Ljóðapoems, Echolology, Rule of Three, Órói, FUKL, and Sibylaria. Rawlings is also pursuing a Masters in Environmental Ethics and Natural Resource Management at the University of Iceland and she is an apprentice of vocal instructor Fides Krucker. Recognition In 2001, Rawlings received the bpNichol Award for Distinction in Writing when she graduated from York University. In April 2007, Wide Slumber for Lepidopterists received a nomination for the Gerald Lampert Award for Best First Book of Poetry. The book was also awarded Alcuin Award for Book Design, and was listed in the top 100 books for 2006 of the Globe & Mail. In Autumn 2008, Belgian composer Sebastian Bradt created a choral score entitled X Our Rotten Beauties that uses text from Wide slumber for lepidopterists. In 2008, Rawlings received the prestigious Chalmers Arts Fellowship; this enabled her to spend 2009 and 2010 living and working in Belgium, Canada, and Iceland. Publications Poetry *''a,r s'c'' (chapbook; with Stephen Cain). Calgary: housepress, 2002 (co-written with Stephen Cain). *''Wide slumber for lepidopterists.'' Toronto: Coach House, 2006. *''W I D E R: B-sides, rarities, and remixes'' (chapbook). New York City: Belladonna* Books, 2006. *''ljóðapoems'' (chapbook). Edmonton: Olive Reading Series, 2008 (author). *''Gibber'' (e-book). Queensland Poetry Residency, 2012 (author, designer). Edited *''Shift a Switch: New Canadian poetry'' (edited with Derek Beaulieu & Jason Christie). Mercury, 2005.a. rawlings, Ditch. Web, June 1, 2013. Anthologized *''131.839 slög með bilum.'' Helsinki: Ntamo, 2007 (includes translated excerpt from WSfL). *''A Global Visuage.'' Vienna: ch edition, 2012. *''A Sing Economy.'' New York: Flim Forum Press, 2008 (contributor with François Luong). *''Af steypu.'' Reykjavík: Nýhil, 2009 (includes excerpt from ljóðapoems). *''Desire, Doom, & Vice; A Canadian collection.'' Stratford: Wingate Press, 2005. *''I'll Drown My Book: Conceptual writing by women.'' Los Angeles: Les Figues Press, 2012 (includes excerpt from Rule of Three). *''New Icelandic Poetry in Translation.'' Toronto: BookThug, 2009 (includes translated excerpt from EFHILMNORSTUVWY). *''Pissing Ice: An anthology of ‘new’ Canadian poets.'' Toronto: BookThug, 2004. *''Regreen: New Canadian ecological poetry.'' Sudbury: Your Scrivener Press, 2009 (includes excerpt from EFHILMNORSTUVWY). *''Strong Words: Year two.'' Toronto: Indiepolitik, 2007 (contributor). *''The Common Sky: Canadian writers against the war.'' Toronto: Three Squares Press, 2002. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *a.rawlings at Ditch (2 poems) ;Audio /video *a.rawlings at PennSound ;Books *Angela Rawlings at Amazon.com ;About *a.rawlings Official website. *a.rawlings' Twitter feed *a.rawlings weblog *a.rawlings' blog as Queensland Poet-in-Residence *No slumber for volcanologists *Here North Wrote ;Etc. *Shift & Switch: New Canadian poetry *Great Canadian Writer's Craft Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:1978 births